horsedynastyfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Queen
Princess Horsey, known as Black Queen later in life, is a large black mare from Annie Beth's Herd, and later the first queen of the Equine Empire. Josh was her boyfriend and eventual fiancé. The Black Queen was deposed as queen and attacked by a public riot when she murdered Butterscotch. Life Birth Princess Horsey was born to King Josh and Queen Bratz in 3 AL. Since her father was the Reigning King of Equine Empire, Horsey was a princess.Horse Dynasty 2: Return of the Queen Sacrifice Since 2 AL, the Equine Empire was being controlled by Horse Satan (whose voice came emitting from the Satan Volcano), who demanded that they give several sacrifices in order to keep the notorious villain and former queen, Black Queen, dead. During one of these conferences at the Satan Volcano in 5 AL, Horse Satan demanded that King Josh sacrifice his firstborn daughter: Princess Horsey. In anguish, King Josh and Queen Bratz agreed to sacrifice Horsey in order to keep Black Queen dead. Horsey was thrown into the Satan Volcano. Adult life In the Satan Volcano, Horsey was transported back to 6 BL, the time of Annie Beth's Herd and before the Equine Empire was formed. Horsey gradually grew to an adult mare, and somehow gained prominence within Annie Beth's Herd. She became known as Black Queen. At some point, Black Queen began dating Josh, a stallion in the herd. Josh would later become Black Queen's father.Horse Dynasty: Rise of the Equine Coronation Black Queen held favor with the commoners of Annie Beth's Herd. She lead the revolt against Annie Beth (along with Butterscotch) in 1 BL, and was coronated the first queen of the new Equine Empire soon after in 1 AL. Black Queen chose her boyfriend, Josh, as her king. Scandal and attack Soon after, Black Queen and Josh were engaged to be married. While she was announcing their engagement to the rest of the Empire, Black Queen caught Josh cheating on her with Butterscotch. In the uproar, Black murdered Butterscotch in the heat of the moment. Instantly, Josh and the turned against her. Black Queen sought help from the commoners, but they too turned against her when they realized that she had killed Butterscotch. They brutally trampled her, injuring her immensely. After the attack in 1 AL, Black Queen was considered dead by the Empire. Return Later, Black Queen suddenly reappeared to King Josh soon after he had sacrificed Princess Horsey to the Satan Volcano in 5 AL. Black Queen explained to Josh how she was actually his daughter, to which he was horrified. Enraged, Black Queen starting viciously beating Josh, saying "You killed me, I'm gonna kill you." Appearance The Black Queen is a very large and muscular mare, with a shiny black coat. She was the largest horse in the herd. During her reign as queen, Black Queen wore the severed head of Annie Beth as her crown. Quotes *"Horses... ARIIIIIIISE. Horsekind has finally defeated HUMANS!" *"Now I choose my king. Josh, my boyfriend." *"Josh, I just can't take this anymore. I'm the ruler of the first ever Equine Empire, and I just... I can't bear this burden." *"JAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWSH." *"Kill Josh you fools!" Gallery blackqueen.png Coronation.png Black-josh1.png|Black Queen and Josh share a tender moment. Blackqueenriot.png|Black Queen is confronted by the rioters, just before her execution. References Notes Category:Horses Category:Females Category:Equine Empire horses Category:Characters Category:Royalty